


now i smile and face the girl who shares my name

by plinth_of_life



Series: among the wildflowers [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kath's POV, M/M, Near Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinth_of_life/pseuds/plinth_of_life
Summary: kath meets her newborn granddaughter.title from "danny's song" by kenny loggins
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: among the wildflowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853197
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	now i smile and face the girl who shares my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panlesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for my dear friend @panlesters!!! i know how much they love kath and dnp as parents and softness so I hope they enjoy <3
> 
> this story is set in the same universe as my among the wildflowers series, however you do not have to have read the series to enjoy this ficlet.
> 
> (note: this fic is "near future" but in a world without covid)

“She’s got your eyes.”

“Phil, her eyes are blue. I think yours must be totally blind.”

Kath smiled to herself at that. Even as brand-new fathers, those two couldn’t help but bicker and bant. But their voices were softer than usual, their conversation an aural tiptoe, preserving the quiet state of calm of the room. Only distant beeps and buzzes from rooms down the hall filled the otherwise silent hospital floor; that, and the funny little snores and snuffles almost drowned out by the ambient sounds around them.

Peeking in, however, everything going on outside of that room faded away. All Kath was focused on was the tiny bundle in her’s son’s arms. The way he cradled her head in his big hand and gently rocked her back and forth in his hold left Kath on the verge of tears. She sputtered out a chuckle, somehow loud enough for both men to snap their heads up and turn towards the door.

“Mum!” Phil exclaimed, looking just about ready to jump to his feet before remembering there’s still a baby in his arms.

“How are you doing, Kath?” Dan asked, sweet as ever, standing up from his chair with a groan and greeting his mother-in-law with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be doing even better once I can get a good view of this little one,” Kath quipped, but still holding onto Dan until he was ready to let go.

“Oh, right, I suppose I wasn’t the one born today. You ready to meet your granddaughter?”

If Kath wasn’t crying before, she certainly was now. She nodded into Dan’s chest and wiped a few of her stray tears on his black jumper. He let her go and, as he moved to the side, she caught sight of Phil, still holding tight to the little infant. Dan pulled a chair up besides his husband and gestured for Kath to sit.

“Hi, mum,” Phil murmured, his voice much softer than when she first entered the room.

She planted a kiss on his head as she lowered herself onto the chair.

“Hello, child,” speaking to Phil but unable to look anywhere else than at the bright blue eyes peering up at her for the first time. “How’s the little lady doing?”

“She’s good. Healthy, thankfully,” he said with a small smile. “Molly’s in the room next door resting. She did so good getting this one out into the world.”

“It’s a tough job, though this one certainly doesn’t have the enormous skull you had. Do you finally believe how painful that was for me?” she griped. Dan snickered from the corner of the room where he stood and Phil looked up at him with a mock glare.

“Don’t worry, Mum. Molly’ll be compensated well for all she did for us.” Phil replied, his eyes flickering back down to the little being he’s referring to.

“What a wee miracle you’ve got there.” Kath reached out a hand and ran it through the baby’s tiny ringlets of delicate hair. “You boys better take good care of this angel.”

Phil looked up at Dan with a small knowing smile, one that Kath could see all the love they were ready to give this child in.

“D’you want to hold her?” Dan asked, a moment later.

“I’d love nothing more, dear,” she replied.

…

“She does have your eyes, Daniel,” Kath said, her eyes unable to look away from those of her granddaughter’s. She became convinced the moment the newborn was placed in her arms that she’d never be able to take her eyes off her. “Not the color, but the shape, the warmth, the sweetness. It’s all there.”

She could hear Dan let out a wet chuckle, obviously on the verge of crying, but Kath didn’t feel the need to look up, not when the baby was reaching an arm up, wrapping her entire hand around her grandmother’s index finger.

“Look at that, you’re a pro already,” Kath cooed, smiling so wide her face felt it might split in half. “Have you chosen a name yet?”

Kath finally looked up and barely held back her laughter at the sight in front of her. Dan was now sitting on Phil’s lap, leaning over to get a good view of his daughter. Both men were fully crying now, transfixed on those tiny fingers gripping on to Kath’s finger so well.

“Jameson,” Dan mumbled. He was totally beaming, his dimples fully on display. “Jameson  _ Kathryn _ Howell-Lester.”

Kath let out a chuckle at that, not out of humor at this point, just surprise and glee and an unquantifiable amount of love.

“You've never stopped trying to please me, have you, Daniel?”

They all cracked up at that, fully laughing and grinning, feeling all the joy this day had to bring.


End file.
